convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sal
Sal is a major antagonist from the RPG game Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, making his debut in The Grand Hotel. Canon A salmon shark hailing from the Blue Sea. He lived a particularly normal life with his twin brother, Samekichi. During his later adolescence years he was corrupted by the Red Sea. He originally was thought to work for the Sea Kingdom until he was revealed to be the ambassador of the Sea of Death. In the events of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, ''Sal was the one who orchestrated the fall of the Blue Sea and betrayed the then not corrupted Wadanohara. He forced her to make a choice between saving her friend and romantic interest Samekichi by going with him to the Red Sea, or watching him die by his hands. The end result of which is the formidable Red Sea Witch. He currently works under the command of Princess Mikotsu, the abandoned princess of the Blue Sea. Pre-Convergence Sal is aware of the multiverse through the knowledge of Princess Mikotsu, who regularly sends him out to see other universes. He receives an invitation to the Multiverse Hotel, which he accepts. Plot Involvement '''The Grand Hotel' A fairly active participant of the event, Sal spent most of his time interacting with other guests, most notably the serial killers Ghostface and ChromeSkull, as well as his old partner Wadanohara. He followed major exploration groups and assisted in finding clues. Epilogue(s) The Grand Hotel At the end of the event, Sal and Wadanohara offer Ghostface and ChromeSkull to stay in the Red Sea for as long as they like, stating that it is a wonderland for people who are used to bloodshed and feel no remorse for what they have done, suggesting that the vacation could help them with future murders. His full epilogue can be read [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-tale-v-the-grand-hotel.130924/page-51#post-2808032 here]. Character Relationships * Wadanohara - ''The protagonist of 'Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' and a fellow denizen of the Red Sea, whom he has a close relationship with. However, Sal is shown to be nervous and almost fearful of Wadanohara, afraid that she may spoil his true personality to his 'newfound friends'. His attempts to flirt with her otherwise are met with stinging slaps and hints to future punishments. The two have shown to have an interest in Samekichi, and debate on methods to make their 'play' more "interesting." Whether or not they are attracted to each other is unknown. * ''Ghostface - Also known as '''Mickey Aliteri, he is an antagonist of Scream who appeared in Laid to Rest Screaming, and officially debuting in The Grand Hotel. ''ChromeSkull's partner. Sal seems to be interested in the cheerful killer and gets along with Ghostface more than ChromeSkull. They particularly like to talk about knives and cheerfully discuss their weapons. Sal is willing to sate Ghostface's desire to learn more about how to be a more successful killer and thus had invited them to stay in the Red Sea along with his partner. * ''ChromeSkull - ''The antagonist of 'Laid to Rest 'who appeared in ''Laid to Rest Screaming and officially debuted in ''The Grand Hotel. ''A professional killer that Sal has respect for and understands. He is intrigued by the way he talks using a cell phone as well as the bond between ChromeSkull and Wadanohara. They are on good terms and the shark is very open to favors for his new friends. Gallery Salhumanoid.png|Sal in his humanoid form as he appeared in TGH. Trivia * Sal only seems to have white suits in his wardrobe, as he didn't have any costumes to wear to the party. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Grand Hotel